


Miraculously FREE!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Free! Crossover, Miraculous Ladybug Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the Iwatobi Swim Club are in for a major surprise when they each receive... a Kwami!? <br/>(Free Iwatobi Swim Club/Eternal Summer X Miraculous Ladybug crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about a Free and Miraculous Ladybug Crossover on my Tumblr and I am very happy to finally be writing it! The first four chapters will be the Iwatobi boys getting the Miraculous and the Samazuka boys will be getting theirs later. Gou doesn't have a Miraculous, instead she fills the Alya Role, the one who keeps on top of everything the boys do as Hero's.

With every power comes something special. The power of the Miraculous is not one to be used willy nilly.   
The ability to help other's is a great one, one that is available in every person, but only a few take action on it. The people who hold the Miraculous are the guardians of peace and an example of the good in every person. They are the true good in this world taken over by hate.   
Why Makoto Tachibana had been given the power of the Orca Miraculous was a mystery to him. He wasn't anything special, just a teenage boy who lived a normal life. He wasn't anything special. Well, in his eyes at least.   
The strange creature named Taman flouted at eye level with the green eyed boy in his room. The creature was small, with a large head and a small body. He had fingerless oval shaped arms and long toeless legs. His eyes were large and brown like muddy water. Taman was all black with the patterns of an Orca Whale, including a fin on it's back and a tail.   
Taman came closer to Makoto and the boy scooted back closer to the wall that held his bed.   
"I understand that you're scared, but I assure you that I will not hurt you." The surprisingly deep voice of Taman said as he sat down on the plush futon.   
"I'm Taman, the Killer Whale Kwami." Makoto looked down at the creature on his bed. He inched closer and rubbed his index finger on Taman's head. The pixie like Orca smiled and closed his eyes. The brunet smiled and picked up Taman, holding the Kwami in his hands.   
"As I said before, my name is Taman, I'm a Kwami." The puzzled look that Makoto gave his new Kwami made him continue to explain. "A Kwami is a magical creature that is bound to a certain piece of jewelry. The Ladybug Kwami, for example, is bound to a set of earrings. I am bound to a ring, like the Black Cat Kwami." Taman flew over and picked up the ring found inside of an octagonal shaped box that was stationed on Makoto's desk.   
"This is your Miraculous. By saying: 'Transform: Orca Whale!' I will jump into the ring, and you will go through a transformation. The suit you will be given will be different from other Orca Miraculous holders in the past." The green eyed boy got up and held the ring in his hand. It was a silver ring, the decoration was a simple circle with four bands to hold it in place. It seemed more like an engagement ring then a piece of magic jewelry.   
Slipping the ring on his dominant hand's ring finger, Makoto stared at it while Taman flew up and sat on his shoulder.   
"Why me? Why was I given this power?" Truth be told, Makoto was scared. He never thought of himself as a hero, he didn't seem like someone who would help other's on a daily basis. He was no Superman.   
The Orca Kwami noticed Makoto's worry. Taman's big brown eyes looked into Makoto's in comfort.   
"I'm not cut out for the hero business. I have enough on my plate as it is, how can I be a hero?" Taman flew up and looked at Makoto from a distance. The Kwami tilted his head and gave a nod.   
"Makoto, you may not know it, but a lot of great people feel like they are not cut out for something, especially before they try it. You will be an amazing hero, I know it." The boy smiled and gave Taman a small pet again.  
"Thank you Taman." The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and closer to Makoto's room made Taman hide inside of the button up shirt the boy was wearing.   
"Oni-Chan, dinner's ready!" Makoto's younger brother Ren said as he opened the door and saw the ring that his elder brother wore.   
"Did you get a new ring Oni-Chan?" Makoto walked over to his door and was prepared to leave the security of his room.   
"Yep, I found it in my locker, I think a girl may like me." A laugh came out from the eight year old boy. Asking what was wrong, Ren told his brother not to abandon him and his sister Ran for a girl. Especially one who liked him romantically.   
"I would never do anything like that to you two, you know that. Now, let's eat." Ren and Makoto made there way down the stairs to the dinner table. Inside of Makoto's shirt pocket, Taman smiled to himself.   
He had been given a wonderful new Miraculous Holder


	2. Haruka's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no inspiration to write Nagisa's part I swear 
> 
> All chapter updates are planned for every Wednesday, Thursday at the latest
> 
> If you have any questions about this series, you can ask me on my Tumblr: insert-awesome-metaphor-here.tumblr.com 
> 
> I will also be posting information for any chapter delays there as well. 
> 
> And now for Haruka's experience!

The bathwater was warm and relaxing, and normally Haruka wouldn't have a care in the world, he would be lost in thought as the tap water covered his body like a blanket.  
Except, this was not one of those times.  
The blue eyed boy stared at the bracelet on his wrist.  
'A Miraculous huh?' Was all he could think about as he stared at the jewelry. It reminded him of a friendship bracelet that Makoto, Haru's childhood friend, had almost bought him back in Elementary School. It was three pieces of durable string with each being a different color. One was blue, like the water that reflected off the bathtub while the other two where different shades of grey. Surrounding the braided strings was a silver band that kept it in place and help the clasp that would allow Haru to take the bracelet off when needed.  
His Kwami, a small Pixie like dolphin named Junu, had described what a Miraculous was. It was a magic piece of jewelry that had a Kwami bound to it, after a transform phrase was said (Haru's is 'Transform: Dolphin!') the Kwami would hop into the jewelry and the owner would go through a transformation, and gain special abilities from the Kwami. The Miraculous Holder also had a 'superpower' which was a one-time thing and would also trigger a five minute timer until the Kwami would free itself from the Miraculous. The timer was usually shown on a charm on Haru's bracelet, but it had been lost long ago meaning that the blue eyed boy would have to buy a new one sometime in the near future.  
"Haruka?" The light voice of Junu spoke through the door of the bathroom. "Are you okay? You've been in there for an hour now." The Kwami phased through the door, a trick that Haru found out that Junu could do after he tried to trap in a Mason Jar, and made his way over to the boy.  
Junu sat next to Haru on the edge of the tub and looked up at him. The blue eyed boy locked eyes with the Kwami's matching blue eyes for a second before looking away.  
"Junu, are you sure I wasn't mistaken for someone else? A lot of people look like me." Haru asked, the Kwami gave a shake of his head and dove into the bathwater. His dorsal fin was face down in the water, Junu's vibrant blue eyes looking at the ceiling tile of the most private room in the house.  
"No, Master Fu put me on your desk for a reason Haruka, you can help people. We both believe in you." With the sudden reply from Junu, Haru gave a small blush, something almost new to the stoic man's face. "Now, how about we ge-"  
"I accept your offer." Haru cut off his Kwami who flew out of the water and looked Haru in the eyes.  
"You mean it? Do you truly mean it Haruka? You can't go back now." In the hour and a half that Haru had known Junu, he was usually bright and cheery in contrast to the swimmer's stoic and supposedly 'one track' personality, but now, the Dolphin Kwami seemed internally serious. Junu knew the stakes if Haru backed down, it happened to him before, and he didn't like the feeling afterwards. It was an unsettling feeling, like a guilty person's gut feeling after being caught.  
"I know, and I accept." Haru was known to be many things, a wonderful swimmer, a great artist and an even better cook, but there was something that only his friends and family knew: he never backed down from a promise. Ever.  
"Wonderful! Now, let's get something to eat! I haven't eaten in ages!" The small Dolphin flew over to the bathroom door and waited for Haru, who was still in the tub. Getting his towel, Haru quickly left the tub and semi dried off his legs, arms and torso before throwing it over his shoulder.  
"I hope you like Marcel Junu." The latter's eyes lit up like fireworks at the mention of his favorite food.  
"I sure do!" In eager to eat, the small dolphin like Kwami raced out the door and into the kitchen.  
Somehow, Haru had a good feeling he and Junu would get along swimmingly. 


End file.
